


⚔️  A History Of Bad Blood  ⚔️  A Prinxiety Oneshot ⚔️

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adopted Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Adult Roman, Adult Virgil, Backround Demus, Backround Dukeceit, Backround Logicality, Fantasy AU, Flashback, Horseback Riding, Implied Murder, Implied Off-Screen Marriage, Implied Physical Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Running Away, Spoilers for Putting Others First, Spoilers for SvS, demus - Freeform, dukeceit, logicality - Freeform, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: Hundreds of years ago, an accident occurred where the young queen of the Light Kingdom died from a wound caused by the young prince of the Dark Kingdom. The two kingdoms refused to speak to each other ever again until in 1867 AD where Prince Roman meets the Duke of the Dark Kingdom, Duke Virgil. The two seek each other to fight each other with their blades until unsuspectedly, feelings arise with every strike of their swords.When the two realise their feelings, they make a plan to elope and reunite the kingdoms. Though, tensions soar in each of the kingdoms due to their love. Will they be forced to separate each other for the safety of the people or can they convince their parents to reunite them?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 11





	⚔️  A History Of Bad Blood  ⚔️  A Prinxiety Oneshot ⚔️

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudos As It Highly Motivates Me To Continue Writing Fanfiction For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read The Additional Tags For Trigger Warnings!
> 
> Word Count: 502 Words
> 
> Character Count: 2,916
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 50 Seconds

" Are you sure no one is here?"

" I'm confident, no one from either kingdom comes here anyway," Roman said.

Virgil emerged from the bushes as his black Friesian horse snorted, it's braided mane shining in the patch of sunlight which grazed the dark woods.

" You've never even been to the Dark Side," Virgil snorted as he trotted towards the prince.

Knowing there was no way to defend him, Roman just rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. His grey Lippizanner responded quickly as the couple trotted in silence.

" It used to be one of the old gardens when the kingdoms were united," Roman explained as he pointed at the mossy, marble pillars scattered across the landscape. The tall, dark trees surrounded the once magnificent garden where in the past, Queen Tina and Queen Tabitha were wed.

Virgil's horse sniffed at the plants as a shadow of worry crossed his boyfriend's mind. " Hey Stormcloud, if you're really worried we can just go up the mountains like we usually do," Roman offered, his stallion snorting confidently in agreement.

"No...it's just, I'm still thinking about what happened a few weeks ago, "He confessed, pulling his stitched up hood even higher.

The Conversation.

"Father?" Roman asked, his eyes furrowed in worry.

" Yes, son?" His Father asked, angling his square glasses as he looked up from his parchment.

" Um.. so you know in the Dark Side where... Duke Remus and... Duke Janus live?" Roman said, wanting to drag out the introduction to the situation as his fear grows.

" Of course, you wouldn't think we just forget them like that would we?" He said, his face not showing any suspicion yet.

" And... they have an... adopted so-n called Duke Virgil.." Roman stuttered in a tone similar to Virgil.

" Roman where are you going with this?" Logan quickly said with the sound of his voice altering Papa.

" Kiddo, what's going on...?" Papa asked.

" I..um me and... Virgil wants to get married!" Roman blurted out in panic as he watched their faces turn to disgust.

" You? Those people threatened to kill our family over something your grandmothers did years ago, they're unreasonable maniacs!" Logan got up yelling, throwing the parchment away as rage boiled in his eyes.

" Honey Plea-" Patton tried to calm him down before he was pushed away.

" No son of mine is going to marry murderers!" Logan screeched as his husband watched helplessly on the ground the destruction he would cause.

" If they think that's going to stop me, they're wrong," Roman replied with the sound of it barely being a whisper. He leaned towards Virgil and kissed his hand, trying to comfort him. " Once we're out in the wild, they're never going to find us and we can be happy," Roman tried to smile as kissed his boyfriend's cheek. " Who would even want to live in either of those hellholes anyway?" He said with a snicker from the Duke. 

It would just be them, Mr Virgil and Mr Roman Taylor. Living they're hopefully Happily Ever After.


End file.
